Love, Damon
by CountrySweetheart15
Summary: This is a story of Rosalie Hale and Damon Salvatore falling in love. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I know that its short but its something! i suck at summarys so r & r!

Love,

Damon

Living in a small town like Mystic Falls, exciting things don't happen very often. Well, at least that was the case until one particular hot night in July, lets start from the beginning, shall we?

The day started off normal, I drank breakfast. ( if ya know what I mean, eh?) When I got back upstairs from breakfast I saw Elena and Stephan in the kitchen being all over each other as usual. Its kind of disgusting after a while. I got a text from Alaric asking if I wanted to go out for drinks with the guys later tonight. I haven't been out for a while which actually is kind of odd for me. I replied that I would meet them at the Mystic Grill at 8 pm.

Rosalie's POV

Elena called me earlier today asking if I wanted to go out for drinks with her and the girls and I said I would go. She said that Stephan and some of the guys would be there to. I didn't really want to go, I've not been in the happy, party mood lately. Me and Royce broke up two weeks ago. I have been pretty torn up about it, but as usually Elena and her persistent self convinced me to go.

I could not decide what to wear out tonight. I must have tried on fifty different things, but that's normal for me. I finally decided on a bright green dress with black heels and blue accents. I straightened my long, thick, golden blonde hair, did my make-up and headed out for the grill.

I met Elena and the girls in the parking lot and we strutted in like we do. J We met the guys at a big booth in the corner where we usually sat. I know all the guys that wear there, all except one. I guess you would describe him as tall, dark, and freaking gorgeous! He had dark brown hair, muscles like a god, he had to be at least six feet tall. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, and had that sexy smirk on his face that makes almost every women weak in the knees.

I excused my self to go get a drink and noticed that he got up at the same time. I continued to the bar acting like I didn't notice. At the bar he introduced himself.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. Stephan's older brother ."

"Rosalie Hale." I said with a seductive smile as he did.

"Do you come here often?" I asked and I know it was totally cliché but I didn't know what else to say! He told me that he actually had only lived in mystic falls for about a year and had only been here a few times for drinks with the guys.

We both finished our drinks and ordered another as we were wrapped up in conversation. We talked about him and myself being single, neither of us living here that long at all and just had a great conversation. Eventually Damon invited me to his place, I accepted and we headed out. Come to find out Damon lived with Stephan in the old boarding house. This house was HUGE. I knew Elena stayed here a lot with Stephan but neither of there cars where her so I assumed they were still at the grill. I didn't even tell everyone bye…oops.

We got inside and the house was even more beautiful on the inside than the out. We went over to the couch in the giant living room and started talking again about random things. No matter how random or weird the conversation got Damon Salvatore just got hotter and hotter. Next thing I knew Damon was kissing me! Obviously I kissed him back. My night just got a whole lot hotter.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in a king sized four poster bed, in a humongous and beautiful bed room. I rolled over to find a note instead of my date from last night. The note said:

Rosalie,

Went to get breakfast, be back soon. Hope you slept well.

Love,

Damon

I got up and made my way to the rather large bathroom on the other side of the room. It was absolutely gorgeous much like the rest of the house. It had a marble tub and a rather large stone shower, double vanity and everything. I decided to hop in the shower while Damon was out. When I finished I slipped on one of his button down shirts. I dug through my purse to find a tooth brush and hair comb. I went back in the bathroom and combed out my hair. Right as I was finishing up I heard the front door close, Damon must be home.

I went to the kitchen and there he was.

" I hope you like donuts. I didn't really know what to get…" He said with a grin.

I giggled and told him that donuts were fine. I hated having to pretend to like food. There's something Damon didn't know about me and my family… we're vampires. We eat food to appear normal but we don't need it to survive, and it has no taste which is why I hate pretending to like it. When I said my family are vampires I mean Jasper, Emmet and my parents. Damon and his brother Stephan have been friends with them for ever until Damon moved away. I lived here years ago but never was close to Jasper and Emmet like I am now.

"Sleep well?" Damon asked.

"Very well actually." I said finishing my donut.

"I borrowed one of your shirts after my shower I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Not at all. I suppose you'll need a ride home later?" he asked.

"Yes, I will thank you."

_Later that day…._

Damon had brought me home earlier this afternoon and we had made plans to go out tomorrow night after he kissed me good bye.

I went inside and decide to take another shower and get dresses just to make myself feel better considering I had came home wearing my same clothes from the night before. I just through on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt and tennis shoes and headed to the car. I thought since it looks like I'm going to be spending a lot of my time with Damon I needed to hunt. I planned to find a nice wooded area with some animal population.

End of chapter 2


	3. inbetween chapter 2&3

In between chapter 2 and three…

I was running through the woods after a dear when I heard it. The scream. A woman's scream. Obviously I ran to where I heard the sound and was absolutely shocked at what I saw. Damon Salvatore sucking this women's blood. It looked as if she had been camping. I ran off almost as soon as I had gotten there, I couldn't let Damon see me. I still needed to hunt so I grabbed a few rabbits and squirrels on my way back to my car.

How did I not see this before. His incredible good looks, inhuman charm. He left before I woke up that first night we where together. Damon Salvatore was a vampire.


End file.
